Paige's Christmas Angel
by astronomygirl85
Summary: Songfic in the spirit of Christmas. After the party at P3, Paige gets a present and an unexpected visit from the sister she never met.


Hey everybody! It's been awhile, but I'm back! This is a songfic set in the Charmed world. I thought of this a few days ago and just had to write it. Have fun and Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Frohe Weihnachten, however you say it where you live!

Disclaimer: Charmed belongs to the late Aaron Spelling. And "Angels Among Us" belongs to one of my favorite country groups: Alabama. I love this song and hope you doo, too. Now, I present to you...

Paige's Christmas Angel

Paige Matthews always loved this time of the year. The San Francisco air had a bit of a chill to it and all the streets were decorated with Christmas ornaments. From tinsel and bows to the Christmas trees in the shops, it seemed the whole city had the Christmas spirit. Every child was waiting for Saint Nick to make his sleigh ride around the world tonight. Her nephews, Wyatt and Chris, were no exception. Her eldest sister Piper Halliwell had tucked them in well before coming to P3 to celebrate Christmas. Hopefully, no demons or warlocks or Darklighters will interfere tonight. Paige and her sisters were witches with real magical powers. They were the Charmed Ones, the most powerful source of good in the world. Each had their own special power, but their bond as sisters made the Power of Three. And no demon or evil kind stood in the way of that. Paige loved being a witch and Whitelighter, but somedays she just wanted to be a normal person like the majority of people in the club tonight. They had no idea that the girls saved the world from evil on a regular basis. Paige smiled as her husband Henry Mitchell handed her another drink, mineral water.

"Thanks." She cringed at the horrific singing voice behind her on the stage. Piper had decided to host a Kareoke party instead of booking a band to play over the holiday. Now, the poor soul up on stage was doing a horrible rendition of "Jingle Bells."

"That guy sounds worse than a banshee," Phoebe Halliwell, the middle sister, said coming up next to her.

"Tell me about it," Paige said rolling her eyes.

"It's not so bad. It could be me up there singing," Henry said with a grin.

"I'm glad," Paige said with a playful slap on his shoulder. Everyone was relieved when the guy finished. She spotted Piper in their private booth talking to her hubby Leo Wyatt. Paige continued her scan of the packed club taking in the sights of garland, tinsel, and lights wrapped around poles. There was even a big Christmas tree on the stage. Paige groaned when the next person stepped up on stage to sing "O Come All Ye Faithful." That poor girl couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. Paige leaned into Henry and started humming along with the music. Piper and Leo chose that moment to join them.

"Hey Phoebs, Where's your man? I don't see him in the crowd." Paige asked, noting the absence of Phoebe's cupid love.

"Had to work. Matchmaking is hard to do, especially on Christmas. He'll be by though."

"He wouldn't miss the chance to cuddle up close to you and you know it," Piper added cringing as the girl on stage hit a shrill sharp note. The crowd didn't like it much either by the slight "boo's" Paige was hearing. The girl ran off stage after her performance in tears.

"People are so cruel," Piper commented as the next guy took the stage to sing "Little Drummer Boy."

Paige was shocked. This guy had real talent. His baritone voice matched the song perfectly with each "rum a pum pum." He got raving applause. Paige was so moved by his voice, she didn't notice that Piper and Phoebe were conspiring off in the crowd. She didn't notice until Piper and Phoebe took the stage.

"What are they up to?" Paige asked Leo and Henry.

Henry shrugged, "Beats me."

"No idea," Leo added.

"Hello everybody. I hope you have been enjoying yourselves this Christmas Eve." Piper looked out at the crowd, eyes settling briefly on Paige and moving on. The crowd cheered.

Phoebe took the microphone. "My sister and I are glad that you are enjoying our Kareoke party. We really have some talent out there."

"But now you are in for a special treat. Now, our baby sister out in the crowd has a wonderful set of pipes. If we encourage her enough, maybe we can coax her up here to sing."

"Hey, Paige!" Phoebe yelled out. "Whaddya say?"

"No way," she exclaimed as the spotlight hit her. She was beet red from the sudden attention.

"Oh come on, Paigey!" Phoebe pouted. "Everybody! Paige! Paige!"

The crowd joined in with Piper and Phoebe. Henry and Leo included.

"Go on Sweetheart. You don't want to disappoint your adoring crowd," Henry said squeezing her shoulders.

Paige glared at him. "Not you too!"

He just kept on chanting her name, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Paige caved. "That's not fair."

"It works though," Leo added.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Paige exclaimed walking towards the stage.

"Yeah!" Phoebe exclaimed as she spotted her baby sister moving.

"This is no way to pick on your baby sister! But I'll do it because I can't resist my husband's puppy dog face."

The crowd laughed. "Okay, sisters. You got me up here. What do you want me to sing?"

"You'll see" Piper replied as Phoebe whispered to the DJ. A soft melody began to play. Paige recognized it as "Angels Among Us" by Alabama. She mouthed "Thanks a lot!" to her pesky sisters, but she smiled and began to sing.

"I was walking home from school on a cold winter day.  
Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way.  
It was getting late, and I was scared and alone.  
But then a kind old man took my hand and led me home.  
Mama couldnt see him, but he was standing there.  
And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers."

Paige looked out at the crowd eyes locking on to her husband by the bar. He was smiling, proud of his wife's angelic voice.

"Oh I believe there are angels among us.  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
To guide us with a light of love."

Paige continued singing and noticed that the crowd was listening with rapt attention. She held them with the next verse and when the chorus came along, they joined in with her.

"Oh I believe there are angels among us.  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
To guide us with a light of love.

"They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places.  
To guide us with their mercy, in our time of need."

Isn't that the truth, Paige thought to herself as she sang. And our angel is watching over us with Mom. She knew that the sister she had never met, the oldest sister, Prue Halliwell was watching over her family at that moment. She couldn't explain how she knew though. Must be a Whitelighter thing, she thought as she began the chorus again.

"Oh I believe there are angels among us.  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
To guide us with a light of love.

"To guide us with the light of...love." Paige finished with tears in her eyes. "Merry Christmas, Prue," she whispered to the sky as she bowed to the crowd.

She met her sisters at the end of the stage. "You so owe me for that one!" she exclaimed quietly to them. Phoebe just smirked at her.

"You were great," Piper said with a smile. "I love hearing you sing."

"Me too!" Phoebe agreed.

"Me as well," Henry said sneaking up behind his wife. "That was fabulous." He kissed her.

"Glad you approve."

"You really do have a beautiful voice," he added kissing her cheek.

"This beautiful voice needs to take a breather and a drink," Paige shot back and dragged him back to the bar for her abandoned mineral water.

Christmas morning dawned brightly. Paige was up early, walking out of her old bedroom in the Manor. Paige had been too tired after the party to orb, so she and Henry along with Phoebe had crashed at the Manor. Paige rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she heard a sound coming from the attic. Knowing that the rest of the household was still asleep, she started up the stairs to the attic, senses keen for a battle if the need arose.

As she opened the attic door, she found that it wasn't necessary. A woman with dark hair and ice blue eyes was standing next to the Book of Shadows, with a warm smile on her face. Paige had only seen that face in photos, but knew who it was.

"Hi little sister," Prue Halliwell greeted her.

"Oh god! Prue!" Paige exclaimed dashing toward her and wrapping her in a huge hug. "I always wanted to meet you!"

"I know. I have been looking out for you since Piper and Phoebe discovered you. Mom told me when I died. I can't be more proud of you than I am now. You brought the family back together."

"They miss you so much. Piper especially. It was hard for her to be the big sister at first."

"I know."

"They would love to see you!" Paige exclaimed and moved to wake them.

But Prue stopped her. "It's not time for them to see me. The Elders let me see you as sort of a Christmas present, a reward for being such a good Whitelighter. Don't worry, though. I will look in on them before I leave. Just know that I am always watching over you. If you ever need any big sister help, all you have to do is ask. Now, I have a gift for you. A good way to get to know your big sister." Prue walked over to a stack of old boxes and pulled out a stack of diaries. "These were my diaries from my teen years to just before I died. Piper and Phoebe never really understood how I could keep so calm. This was how, by writing my feelings out. They're yours to read." She handed the diaries to Paige.

"Thank you," Paige said tearfully.

"You need to go downstairs now. The others will be waking soon." She gave Paige one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Missy Paige. Merry Christmas."

She disappeared in white lights. "I love you too, Prue."

Paige walked downstairs, clutching the diairies in her hands. This was the best Christmas gift she had ever received. Within moments, the rest of the house was downstairs by the Christmas tree. Wyatt and Chris were already tearing into their gifts.

"Morning, Sleepyhead," Henry greeted his wife. "Where did you go?"

"Upstairs to the attic. I heard a noise."

"Tell me you didn't vanquish a demon today," Piper said as she helped Chris open another present.

"No, not a demon. The pages in the Book were fluttering though as if someone had been there. They led me to Prue's diaries," a little lie, but Paige could live with that. "I think that was her present to me. A chance to get to know her better."

"I'm happy for you, Paige." Phoebe and Piper hugged their baby sister. As they hugged magic filled the room. A photo appeared on the table beside them. It was a picture of Prue, Phoebe, and Piper as kids by the tree and Patty helping a toddler Phoebe open a gift. Paige noticed that her mom had a round belly. "That's me," she whispered.

"A picture of all four of us," Piper grinned. "I remember this picture."

Phoebe looked on the back of the frame. "Look."

On the back was a little inscription:

"Merry Christmas my sisters three. From the big sister full of glee. I love you girls. Prue."

And up there in Elderland, the big sister had a satisfied smile. "Merry Christmas, girls."

THE END

Let me know what you think! And from a small town in Alabama...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
